


I got ants in my butt, and I needs to strut.

by BANGTAN_SAM



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Attention Kink, Canon Compliant, Connor becomes Deviant, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Lemon, Mentioned Hank Anderson, Ok a little plot, Oneshot, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Smut, camboy Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BANGTAN_SAM/pseuds/BANGTAN_SAM
Summary: Connor finds something when searching the internet for some links for the deviant case he and Hank is working on and he soon discovers a part of himself he didn't even know was there.Also if you get the title reference ily





	I got ants in my butt, and I needs to strut.

Connor scrolled through Google in search of some sort of link between the Eden Club and the other bars around town, yet nothing was making sense. Suddenly, a pop-up ad appeared as soon as he clicks the close button, where the ad was, causing a new tab to open showing all sorts of strange things. Connor knew that he should click off, but something strange within him stirred, he was curious, and so he clicked on one of the videos, revealing a Traci android on a bed by herself, wearing little to nothing; as Connor watched all he could imagine was if he was the one in the video, if he could get attention like the Traci did. He felt his cheeks heat up and closed the browser down, morbid curiosity running through his body.

 

The next day at work, Connor couldn't pay any attention, in the car it took Hank several tries to get him to hear what he was saying. He sighed, wondering what was making the android's LED run yellow. The car came to a halt, Connor was broken out of his thoughts by his body lurching forward, almost hitting the dashboard but was stopped by his seat belt. Hank could see the reflection of red in the window, he was worried, unsure of what was happening to Connor. They arrived at the crime scene, Connor had seemed to lighten up, which made Hank less worried, "Are you ok, Lieutenant?" Connor asked, even if it should have been the other way around, "Your stress levels are quite high." He asked in his monotone voice. "I'm fine Connor, just, worried about the case." Connor blinked, nodded and continued to walk along to the crime scene, noting to stop acting strangely.

 

Connor reached Hank's house as Hank insisted that he stays with him and not stay in the station, however, Hank himself was barely conscious for most of the time he spends in the house, tonight Hank was out at a bar with his colleges for some reasons Connor did not know. If it were any other time Connor would have been extremely annoyed that Hank was leaving him, the thought ran through his body. Annoyed, human emotion. He tried to shake it off but the thought was scaring him, was he becoming deviant? He was suddenly hit with a realisation that maybe he was more alive than anyone thought. That night he was on the computer, browsing through the website he had stumbled across the previous day. Then something hit him, he hoped to be able to express himself like this. Hope, a human emotion. He shook it off, closed the browser, and went on to sleep mode.

 

About a week had passed, Connor and Hank had continued with the investigation of deviants. Connor had managed to locate Jericho and Markus. He was set on finding Markus while the other focused on Jericho. Connor stealthily walked along to where Markus was, "I've been ordered to take you alive." Connor said as Markus turned around to see who was entering, "But I won't hesitate to shoot if you leave me no choice." Markus stepped forward, 

"What are you doing?" You are one of us..." Markus questioned Connor, "You can't betray your own people." Almost seeming scared of what might happen if he doesn't convince Connor to put the gun down, "Don't force me to neutralise you." Markus continued to step forward.

"You're nothing to them, you're just a tool they use to do their dirty work." He explained, "But you're more than that, we're all more than that." Connon almost panicked at they way Markus was stepping forward. "Our cause is righteous and we are more than what they say, all we want is to live in freedom." Markus stopped walking forward and Connor let out a warning shot. "Have you never wondered who you really are, whether you're just a machine executing a program, or a living being capable of reason." Markus hesitated, "I think the time has come for you to ask yourself that question." Connor looked like he might be questioning himself, "Join us, join your people. You are one of us, listen to your conscience, it's time to decide." Markus finished his speech, Connor's hands shook slightly. It felt like he was having an out of body experience, walls crashed around him as he could start to feel. "They're going to attack Jericho, we have to get out of here!" Connor and Markus looked at each other, Markus muttered under his breath.

 

Days passed, androids had finally won, Markus had convinced the President to give them freedom, Hank and Connor had reunited. Things seemed to be getting better for everyone. Connor still hadn't thought about the strange website and had pushed it back into the depths of his mind.

 

Years passed, humans were more open towards androids, some had started moving back to Detroit. Hank and Connor had developed a father and son relationship, Connor taking his last name so they were truly family. However, one night he was going through his memories, he came across the one with the strange website, he could feel the curiosity flood back, eating at every inch of him. Hank was out of state for work and Connor was working at home. Hank wasn't to be back for another week, nothing bad could happen, right?

Connor found a mask and covered his face with it, looking in the mirror, he tried to scan his face but he couldn't. He felt more secure that no one was going to know it was him. He found the website, creating a profile, dickdroid was the name he decided on. Connor changed his voice to a pitch lower, it was strange to hear but at least he didn't sound like himself. He turned on his laptop camera, starting a stream. Nervousness washed over him, he sat there in an oversized hoodie and basketball shorts. There was already some comments so he started to read them. 

Give us a show then.

I can already tell you're pretty...

We're waiting for you, baby boy.

Reading the comments he felt himself stiffen, and let out a shaky, "What do you want to see first?" To which, more comments started to flood in.

$50 take off your top

And so Connor did so, revealing his pink nipples and toned body.

I love your nips...

Look at that tiny waist, wanna hold on as I fuck you.

I'll make you scream on my cock baby.

Connor got more and more turned on as the comments kept on flooding in. "What next master?" He asked the chat, unsure of what he should do.

$100 take off your pants while face behind you.

Connor accepted the offer and slowly turned his body around, teasing the viewers, he slipped the basketball shorts off and threw them across the room, the back of his balls and puckering asshole on full display for the camera. "Like this master." He said, building confidence, looking at the camera with his hair messy from leaning over.

$150 better than perfect 

$75 and the site says it's a first timer you little slut

Connor giggled at the comments, "But I'm your little slut!" He said, "Request what you want from me, Master."

$200 fuck your pretty pink hole, I wanna see you cum with your fingers only!

Connor was relived as he had nothing but his fingers and couldn't exactly take his dick off to fuck himself senseless. So he obliged, he placed two fingers in his mouth coating them in android saliva and rimming his hole with them before plunging them into the soft, pulsing cavity. He could feel his dick twitch and let out a moan, grunting through the pleasure and pain. The comments and donations kept rolling in, making a pinging noise, it turned Connor on to know people were loving his little show. The attention made his painfully hard dick twitch as his self-lubrication started to spill out the top of the shaft.

$100 we wanna see you cum baby boy.

"Oh, you will." He said, almost out of character, as he slipped a third finger in, the tightness making dirty noises as his ass hit the canvas of his inner fingers. He let out a high pitched moan as he hit his artificial prostate, "Oh fucking hell" Connor dripples saliva as his tongue hung loosely out of his mouth, his eyes rolled up, dick wet from precum, all he could feel was the pleasure. Long, hot, white streaks made their way onto the bed sheets and his stomach. He pulled his fingers out and placed them in his mouth to clean them. 

$300 I just came so hard omfg.

$100 loved it cum slut.

$275 fucking beautiful.

"Thank you, everyone, for watching," Connor says he would wink if his eyes were visible through the mask, "I'll see you later, any suggestions for next time?" Connor smirked, loving the attention he got, especially as comment rolled in about all sorts of toys, kinks, and fetishes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it if you want more oneshots please do feel free to comment them, I'll try my best to do them.
> 
> I'm planning to upload some of my wattpad works here because my friends read my wattpad and they are too innocent for this shit so it ain't gonna be on there. If you wanna read super depressing shit my wattpad is 345sofi543 or BANGTAN_SAM. 
> 
> Until next time my dudes *fades away, drinking holy water*


End file.
